


Friendship Mender!Kagami AU

by LittleMissRainbow



Series: raindrops [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Friendship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Kagami just wants to play basketball dammit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissRainbow/pseuds/LittleMissRainbow
Summary: "I just wanted to play basketball. Fixing a bunch of broken friendships was never part of the plan." Kagami just had one tie severed beyond repair, and now here were these people he didn't even know reminding him exactly of what he lost—and he was supposed to help fix it for them?Like he didn't have enough shit to deal with already.
Relationships: Generation of Miracles & Kagami Taiga, Kagami Taiga & Himuro Tatsuya
Series: raindrops [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1245167
Kudos: 11





	Friendship Mender!Kagami AU

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me one day and I just thought it would be interesting to see Kagami's reaction of the Miracles' broken relationship, given that his friendship with Himuro is in tatters. I wanted to start with Kagami's entrance to the Japanese basketball scene in his middle school but then school kicked my ass and I lost the thought process I had with this.

Japan was supposed to make everything better.

Granted, running away from a fight is not exactly the best way to end it—to be fair, it wasn't _really_ his decision to begin with—but Taiga couldn't help but feel a bit relieved at the chance of reprieve.

It started out okay, sure. His father, for all his abruptness with the move, stayed out of Japan more than he stayed in it. Something about a company crisis? Too little people, too many things to do at once—same old, really. Taiga didn't pay much attention to him when he started yammering about his job. To be fair, neither did his dad when he started talking about basketball.

The middle school he attended was quite a pain to walk to, but at least there was a burger shop nearby. He supposed he could make do with forty-minute walks everyday if he could get his hands on greasy cheeseburgers on the way home.

What he couldn't handle, though? Basketball here _sucks_.

His basketball team was absolutely _terrible_ ; then again, he could say the same for the rest. This was Japan, after all. He was a fool for thinking otherwise. Players weren't tall enough; they couldn't even touch him when he started to jump. They weren't strong enough to match him up either, so more often than not, those tasked to mark him just step aside instead of actually blocking him.

He could've tried living with that, but none of them were even _trying_ to get stronger. For someone like Taiga who lives and breathes the sport, that's as much of an offense as anything. It was disrespectful.

Still, he may have not found anyone worthy enough to be his opponent, but at least his disappointment redirected his frustration elsewhere. Despite what should've brought more painful memories to the forefront of his mind, basketball took his mind off more pressing matters instead. He could learn to live with that.

And then he got to high school, and everything changed.

Kuroko Tetsuya was persistent, if anything. His annoying disappearing act off-court aside, Taiga had to give him props for his open determination. Up until now, he's seen nobody as motivated as he; even the senpai in his middle school couldn't be bothered enough to attend practice every day, much less work hard enough to produce actual results. "It doesn't matter, either way," he remembered them saying. "It's not like we actually have a shot at winning."

He would've yelled at them, had there not been a club policy about insubordination. The only thing worse than being in a shit basketball team, was getting thrown out of a shit basketball team.

* * *

* * *

Seeing the power of the infamous Generation of Miracles, he could see why basketball teams around them dropped like flies when faced with the legendary team. They were insanely _strong_ \--one might say "overpowered"--fighting them was like throwing a sheep in a wolves' den: practically speaking, it was like entering a suicide mission.

But Taiga's never been afraid wolves. (Nor has he been particularly practical.)

He wasn't afraid. He wasn't terrified or nervous.

He was _excited._

Faced with their tremendous strength, his determination only grew. Not only to win, but to _dominate_. He was a tiger by nature; no amount of naysayers were going to keep him off his kill until he's taken them all down one by one.


End file.
